Forbidden Love
by SweetInnocentBabygirl
Summary: Sasuke has secretly always been into guys. But when his older brother starts showing some weird behavior, making weird decisions, and showing affection towards him, will something forbidden start to form? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down in the back of the classroom, staring at the white board full of notes.

When would we ever learn something that is worth our time?

"Today class, I will show you how to use a condom," Mr. Uchiha announced as he started walking toward the door.

Damnit, I spoke too soon.

He locked the door, the windows, and sat down on top of his desk.

This just didn't make sense. He's an Algebra I teacher! Not a health instructor. And on top of that, he's my older brother! This was going to be a little uncomfortable.

I slapped my hand over my face, so it would cover it from all of the stares everyone was giving me.

When he suggested this a couple of days ago, I really thought he was kidding.

_Flashback:_

_We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating some homemade Bento and drinking a nice shake, when he asked, "Wouldn't it be cool if your big brother taught health?" _

_I chocked on my rice cake and spit it out into his face._

"_You can't be serious," A slight blush crept onto my cheeks, "that's hella embarrassing right there and you know it. Besides, you're an Algebra teacher, so you couldn't teach it anyways."_

_End of Flashback_

I haven't told anyone this, and I don't act like it, but the truth is, I'm gay. This means I like guys. It started two years ago when I accidentally walked in on my brother in the shower. He didn't know, and curiosity got the better of me, so I peeled the curtain back slightly and came face to face with his HUGE penis, which being compared to mine, looked like nothing. He was masturbating, something I did ALL the time. Hey, what am I supposed to do? I'm a horny 15 year old boy. I have to satisfy my needs somehow.

I shook my head slightly as Mr. Uchiha took out ten boxes of condoms and set them down on his desk. I heard whispers all around the classroom, that sounded like, "Oh my god, is he serious?" and "This better be a joke," and the one that mortifies me the most, "Mr. Uchiha is gay isn't he?"

"Now class, I am going to demonstrate how to use a condom," and after he said that, I knew I made a huge mistake, because I glanced up at him and he was staring right at me, "since some of you are reaching the age when you start wanting have sex."

My face turned a dark red, and I stood up, grabbed my bag and started walking to the door. No way in hell was I going to sit here, while my brother talks about how to be protected.

"Sasuke, where do you think your going?" He asked me just as I had reached for the handle.

"No way in hell am I going to sit through this," I spat as I tried opening the door, but it was, unfortunately, locked. Damnit. I turned around to see him smirking at me as he pointed back to my seat.

"Now, if you would sit down, I would like to begin the lesson." He said sweetly, which was kind of turning me on for some reason, but I couldn't think like that. He's my brother! My 29 year old hot, sexy, sweet brother.

I trudged back to my seat mumbling incoherent words, which would probably get me suspended for a few days. I threw my bag on the ground, still getting looks from the other students, and crossed my arms.

"Now," Mr. Uchiha said as he took off his belt and started unzipping his pants, "since I don't have a banana to demonstrate, were going to be using mine as an example."

Hell. Fucking. No. My face was as red as an apple. No way in hell was he going to take off his clothes and demonstrate how to use a condom! I looked around the room and saw the girls staring at his checkered boxers, since he had his pants off now. Even the guys seemed captivated by Itachi's beauty. Was I the only sane one in the room? Damn, I was the only gay guy in the room and even I could look away!

I closed my eyes and mumbled to myself, "It's just a bad dream. When you wake up, you wont see." But I never got to finish that scentence, because when I opened my eyes, I saw a fully naked Mr. Uchiha sitting on the desk, his legs were crossed, so you couldn't see his member, but his toned chest, abs and smile had me breathless. I wanted so badly to get up, run to the front of the room, and take him right here right now, in front of the entire class.

"I need a volunteer to come up here and assist me," He smiled at me evilly as he looked around the room and said, "Ahh, Kira-chan, please come up here."

Kira walked walked up to the front of the room nervously and stood beside Mr. Uchiha, then smiled at him.

"Alright, this is a condom," he held on up for everyone to see, then took it out and handed it to Kira, then instructed, "now, I want you to slide it on please. It's okay if you get it wrong the first time. I have many."

She blushed deeply as she took the condom from him, and when he uncrossed his legs, the entire classes mouths dropped open, including mine.

Mr. Uchiha's member was huge, long, and beautiful. Pre cum was coming out of the tip, I could see, and he was fully erect. Damnit it just wasn't fair! I wanted to be Kira so badly right now.

She slowly slid the condom down onto his dick, and he groaned loudly, causing her to moan softly, as she kept sliding, until we heard a small _rip!_ The condom had torn, and she looked close to tears, but Mr. Uchiha handed her another one and nodded his head, signaling for her to try again.

So this time, she slid her hand up and down his dick, and I watched as his eyes closed in pleasure. Damn damn damn! This just wasn't right. He's my brother, so I should be the only one to touch him like that. He's mine! I felt the jealousy run through my mind as she finally slid it all the way on, and he smiled at her.

"Good job. Now, everyone please get in a line. You will all have to try this. When you are done, you may go." Mr. Uchiha glanced up at the clock and saw that they only had five minutes left anyways.

The students did as they were told. They stood in line, and waited one by one to slide a condom onto my brother's dick.

I stayed in my desk. I didn't move. My eyes never left Mr. Uchiha's face. The pleasure that he was getting from this, was clearly exposed by his expression. And when his eyes met mine, I didn't leave his. We stared at each other for a long time, and a silent message was passed between us.

The bell rang a minute later, and everyone was talking about what an experience that was. When everyone had left, my brother was still sitting on top of his desk, staring at me.

"Your turn, Sasuke," he announced. I shook my head, grabbed my bag and jetted for the door. But before I could, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me away from the only exit out of here.

"Where do you think your going, little brother?" Itachi whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered slightly at hearing his voice, as he slid his hands down my body. And the next thing I knew, I felt his fully erect member against my ass.

"Stop it Itachi," I demanded as I pushed away from him and walked out of the door. I turned around to look at him, and saw the hurt look on his face. I thought about saying something, but then thought that it was better to just walk away. Because I knew that the one thing I now wanted most, I couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

I slammed the door when I got home, kicked off my shoes and stormed to my room.

"Welcome home" My mom yelled happily, but before she had a chance to finish what she was saying, I slammed the door in her face.

My mom was so damn happy! It's annoying the crap out of me.

I took a deep breath as I flopped down onto my bed and closed my eyes.

Unfortunately, I heard a knock at my door and my mother's preppy voice saying, "Sasuke, honey, are you alright?"

Honestly? Hell no I'm not! She wouldn't be either if she got locked in the classroom like a prisoner, had to watch everyone in the class slide a condom onto Itachi's dick, and then have to do it herself. Except I didn't do the last part.

"Never been better mom," I mumbled and rolled onto my side.

I was so happy I didn't have to see him. I'm not sure I could even look at him after what he did today. But I still don't understand why he did it. Couldn't he go to jail for that? Impersonating a health instructor, that's one reason to go. Having students touch his dick? Hell yeah that's a good reason to send his ass to jail.

Half an hour passed, and I decided to get up and get something to drink. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, then opened up the fridge and looked inside.

Milk? No. Apple juice? No. Mom's vegetable milkshake? Hell no. Water? That's plain. Dad's wine coolers? We have a winner.

I grabbed the red wine cooler, closed the fridge and sat down on the bar stool at the counter.

Just when I was about to take a sip, my eyes opened wide. I slammed the wine cooler onto the counter, causing it to shatter into pieces and the delicious red liquid to spill all over the counter and my pants.

"Shit," I mumbled as I got up and carefully picked up the glass then tossed it into the trash can.

"Honey please be more careful," My mother sighed as she continued making whatever it was that was on the stove. After I cleaned up my mess, I walked over to her and stared down at the pot.

What. The. Hell. Is. That?! It smelled like dog crap, but it wasn't brown. It was a dark, gooey purple, and it looked like it had onions, cheese, tomatoes, garlic, and…was that the left over beef from last week?

"Uhh…mom?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my nose and started fanning myself.

When she looked up at me (I'm 5'7, and she never made it to five feet. So when we go to the store, everyone thinks I'm her dad.), I suddenly felt bad for what I was about to say. She was an amazing mom, and she always did everything she could for me, but one thing she was never good at, was cooking. But the only time she cooks is when someone important is coming over.

"Yes dear?" She asked as she added some salt and pepper into her weird smelly concoction.

"What is THAT?" I pointed to the pot.

She took her finger, dipped it inside, then moaned quietly and replied, "My famous anything goes stew!"

That explains why it smells so badly. She walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed the bottle of mustard and mayonnaise, then walked back over to the stove. I started praying that she wouldn't put that in there. But to my horror, she poured both of the bottles in. And well, that was it for me.

"Uhh who's coming over?" I asked after I made it safely to the other side of the kitchen, where I could actually breathe.

"Your brother Itachi is coming to stay with us for awhile! Isn't that great?" She said excitedly as she sliced some carrots.

Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse. Why was he staying with us? He has a small house about twenty minutes away. He has food, and he has a car. So why the hell does he have to stay here? Damn. Already have to see him at school, now I have to see him at home too?

"I'm going to go take a shower," I grumbled as I stormed out of the kitchen and into my bathroom. Our house was kind of…weird. Instead of your small, average bathroom, I somehow got a huge bathroom, with a window, a big Jacuzzi tub, and a roman shower, which I walked inside, then I have to turn a corner just to get in.

I took off my shirt, then my pants and my boxers, so I was fully naked now. I looked at my body in the mirror. Compared to Itachi, I really didn't have anything. His chest looked like a body builders, while mine looked like a wimpy kids. His smile was beautiful and unqiue, while mine was dorky. I looked down at my dick and frowned. His dick was long and big. Mine isn't nearly as long, but I guess it is kind of big.

I walked into the shower and turned on the handle, immediately met by hot water covering my body. My hair fell into my eyes, so I could no longer see. But I knew my body and this shower so well, I didn't need to. I grabbed the soap and rubbed it against my chest and arms, then I did my back and my legs.

The water felt like a warm blanket, covering my body and caring for it. I decided that I needed to do the rest of my body, so I sat down on the seat in the shower, leaned my back against the cold tiles, and spread my legs apart. I turned off the water, and now I felt the warm air surround my body.

Seeing Itachi naked like that, sitting on the desk in the classroom? That turned me on more than I ever imagined. I looked down at my erect dick and started stroking it. After a couple of minutes, I started pumping it, moaning Itachi's name and closing my eyes in pleasure. I'm pretty sure that if my mom ever caught me doing this, she would disown me.

After ten minutes, I cum shot out of my dick hard, for the third time, and I panted as I came down off my high. I looked down at my hand, which was covered in my juices and brought it up to my lips, then licked it. It was bitter sweet, but I wouldn't mind tasting it again.

I turned on the water and washed off my hand and my dick then turned it off. I walked out of the shower, and grabbed a towel from the rack. I put the towel on top of my head and started walking over to the sink.

"Finally done with your shower, little brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened wide in shock as I slowly turned around to find none other than Itachi standing there, leaning against my bathroom wall. He wasn't wearing the nice dress shirt and kakis from earlier, but he was now wearing some faded blue jeans and a tight white t shirt.

I glared at him as I dried my hair with another towel and said, "What the hell do you want?"

He chuckled lightly and a small smile graced his lips, "What's stuck up your ass?"

I blushed lightly as I imagined Itachi's dick sliding in and out of my…NO! This is exactly what isn't supposed to happen. I shook my head trying to get rid of the mental image I was having, and all the dirty thoughts that followed it.

I closed my eyes as I combed through my hair and sighed, "There's nothing stuck up my ass, but I bet there's something stuck up yours. Why are you here?"

"Because," I jumped when I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck, "I wanted to spend some time with my little brother."

"Yeah well I don't want to spend time with you!" I started walking out of the bathroom but just as I was about to walk to the door, he grabbed my arms and pulled me back to him, then securely wrapped his arms around my waist.

Shit shit shit! This is what I didn't want to happen. I don't know why he's holding me like this, or why he wanted to see me, but I do know that he needs to let me go, because I can feel his hard erection against my ass.

"Let me go." I demanded as I pulled away from him and ran to the door this time. Suddenly I felt a rush of cold air hit my body. When I got out to the hallway, I tried to pull my towel up. Wait, where is my towel? I looked down and saw that my body was completely nude. When I turned around, I saw Itachi standing there against the door, holding my white towel up with one hand.

"You certainly have grown up, haven't you Sasuke?" His eyes traveled down my body from head to toe, lingering at my torso. I walked over to him, snatched the towel from his hand and put it in front of my dick.

"Fuck you, Itachi," I mumbled as I walked into my room.

But before I closed the door, I heard him yell, "Yeah I know you want me."

And when I turned around to give him a piece of my mind, he had already disappeared down the hall.

"Sasuke, dinner!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

I groaned as I rolled over on my bed. The last thing I wanted to do right now was face Itachi. He's my brother, he's an ass, and I can't think straight when he's around.

He has been acting really strangely lately. First his stupid ass stunt today in Algebra. Then he was in my bathroom. Oh shit, how long was he there? A blush spread across my cheeks like a wild fire as I thought more about it. Oh god…did he here me masturbating? Did he hear me moaning? Oh god no…what if he SAW me?

I was brought back to reality when I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck and a husky voice say, "Didn't you hear mom calling you, little brother?"

I shot up so fast that the back of my head slammed into Itachi's face and I cracked his nose. He screamed in pain and held his nose in his hands, falling onto my bed. I scrambled off the bed and looked down at him. He looked like he was in so much pain, it wasn't even funny. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"What da jell wis swo fwunny?" He asked as he groaned in pain and got into a more comfortable position on my bed. To me, it sounded like he said what the hell is so funny.

I kneeled down next to him and smirked, "Nothing, I just haven't seen you in pain for years. It's about time you got hurt."

He glared at me as he closed his eyes again in pain. When he opened them back up, I saw that they were watery. The smirk on my face immediately turned into a frown.

"Hey, Itachi, are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I tried to take his hands away from his nose, but he kept them firmly in place. I sat on top of him, with one leg on each side of his body.

"Itachi..." I murmured as I used all of my strength to grab his hands and finally, I pulled them away from his face. Just as he tried covering it again, I held his hands in mine and pinned them above his head. My face was very close to his, my lips only a few inches away.

His eyes gazed into mine, and I could see something like…love and lust reflected in them. Then I realized what position we were in and quickly let go of his hands. I got off of him and looked away.

"Are you really okay?" I asked quickly, not meeting his eyes. I glanced over at him quickly to see him sitting up on the bed, rubbing his now red nose.

"Yeah…it just really hurts," He mumbled as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh, well let's go then," I started walking to the door but I felt him grab my hand. It was warm and I felt a wave of warmth go through me.

"Sasuke, why are you avoiding me?" He asked curiously.

Honeslty, how much of dumbass was he?! Hmm I don't know, maybe because he just randomly decided that he was going to teach health today, used his dick instead of a banana, made everyone put a condom on it, walked in on me in the shower and god knows what he saw or heard, and to top it all off, he took my towel and saw me naked! And this clueless brother of mine has the never to ask me why I'm avoiding him?

I turned around and glared at him, "Are you really a dumbass?"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw was tense as he replied, "Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you avoiding mine?" I shot back.

"Because it's a stupid question."

"So is yours."

"Your making this a big deal."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Boys!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I glared at him and before I could say anything else, Itachi's soft sweet lips were on mine, and it was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. But as fast as it had started, it ended, and when I came to my senses, he was already gone.

When I walked into the kitchen, my mom gave me a funny look before saying, "It's about time you came down here. Oh my! Your red sweetie. Do you have a fever?"

She came over to me and touched my cheek then my head to check if I had a fever.

Oh mom, if only you knew. No way in hell was I about to tell her that Itachi just kissed me. I could hardly believe it myself. When I glanced around the kitchen, I saw him sitting at the table, and I made a mental note to sit at the opposite end of the table.

"Honey, could you set up the table for me, please?" My mom asked sweetly as she handed me the plates and the silverware. I nodded my head and slowly walked towards the table.

I felt Itachi's gaze watching my every move as I set up my spot, then mom's. When I looked at him, he had a small smirk on his face and said, "Little brother, would you mind setting up my spot?"

I glared at him, walked over to where he was sitting, and slammed his plate on the table. Thank god it didn't break, but it did have a huge crack going down the middle. He stared at the plate in disbelief then glanced up at me. I gave him an I'm-not-playing-with-you look before I walked over to my spot and sat down.

Finally, mom walked in and set down the shrimp and rice. She looked back and forth between my serious expression and Itachi's amused one.

"Well…this is nice," She said as she sat down at the table and started scooping some shrimp onto her plate.

"Yeah real nice," I mumbled under my breath as I reached to get the rice, but my instead of grabbing the cold, hard bowl, my hand felt something warm and soft. When I looked up, I saw that it was Itachi's hand. We gazed at each other for a minute, before I decided it became too tense. I grabbed the bowl away from him and threw some rice onto my plate.

"Mother, did you know that Sasuke received a 17 on his math test?" Itachi asked innocently, although I could see that his eyes were anything but innocent.

She smiled at me and said, "Oh that's my boy! I'm so..."

"A 17 out of 100," He elaborated sweetly, smiling at me the entire time. I sent him a death glare.

Last week, we had to take an algebra test, but I wasn't prepared. I had stayed up all night reading a yaoi, then I jacked off, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I had 10 minutes to get to school, and I was laying on my bed, naked and sticky.

"Dissapointed in you!" She yelled as her sweet smile turned into a disappointed frown.

I slammed my fork down on the table and stared at Itachi.

"Mom, Itachi taught health today," I announced, just as sweetly as he had moments ago.

His amused smile suddenly turned into a look of shock and horror. Yeah I finally had the robber cornered.

She looked at him incredulously and said, "Itachi, you don't have a degree to teach health to students…"

He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't meet his eyes as he said, "I was allowed to for today. They asked me to do a small lesson."

He gave me a look that said I should really shutup before he beats the hell out of me later. But I thought that for once, it might be funny to push his buttons.

"He taught us how to use a condom," The smile never left my face as I continued, "and he claimed we ran out of bananas, so he decided to use something else instead."

My mom looked interested in this conversation now. Itachi's eyes were pleading for me to stop, but I didn't want to.

"What did you use dear?" She asked him as she took a small bite of her food.

"A dildo," He lied smoothly. I glared at him and crossed my arms, "I decided that they needed to use something other than a banana," he never took his eyes off of me when he said, "since not everyone's is shaped like one."

I blushed slightly and looked away. He won this round. I didn't want to give my poor mom a heart attack because her son let the class use his dick as an example.

The rest of dinner was silent, and I couldn't wait for it to be over.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt something warm wrapped around me. My head was resting on something hard but soft at the same time. My hand was inside Itachi's boxers touching his…WHAT?!?!

My eyes shot open and I came face to face with a sleeping Itachi. His long black hair was draped over his eyes, and I felt his heartbeat against my chest. A slight blush crept onto my cheeks as my eyes looked down at his pale buff chest. Oh god…I know that this is wrong and I shouldn't feel this way. But ah hell, my brother is hot.

I sat up and looked down to see where my right hand was, and when I saw, my face must have been as red as an apple.

My hand was inside Itachi's red and black checkered boxers, and my hand was gripping his dick. I let go if it and slid my hand out. It was covered with his sticky cum. What the hell happened last night?! All I remember was eating dinner, running to my room, then climbing into my bed.

No where in my recap did I remember Itachi joining me in my bed, and my hand gripping his dick. When I glanced at the clock, it was 7:43am. Fuck! Two minutes until the bell was going to ring.

I jumped out of bed, threw on a dress shirt without buttoning it, grabbed a pair of pants, slipped on my shoes and ran out the door.

Oh yeah, I forgot about Itachi. I thought about going back to wake him up as I opened the front door, but I don't even know how we ended up in that position last night. He could have drugged me! I shivered at that thought then slammed the front door and ran down the street. That dumbass can get there when he gets there.

The substitute was teaching us about the quadratic formula. And god was it boring. My thoughts kept drifting back to this morning. How the hell did we end up like that?! Or actually how did I end up like that? If someone was standing in front of us, it would have looked like I was raping him. But he wasn't doing anything to me.

Just then, the door opened. Speaking of the devil…

Itachi looked angry. Not happy, not tired, angry. That dumbass should be happy I let him sleep in. Besides, after last night, he deserved it. His eyes met mine, and they were hard and cold. I looked down at my desk as he told the substitute he was free to go. The substitute left, and Itachi glared at me as he sat down on his desk and crossed his arms.

"Thanks to a pain in my ass," he locked his gaze with me as he said that, " I was thirty minutes late to class, and I apologize. Now, we will be taking a quiz today. It's worth 100% of your grade."

100%? Is he fucking crazy? Oh well, not a problem. I have an A+ in Algebra and I haven't failed a quiz yet.

Itachi walked down the aisle handing out the quizzes. It looked like there were three different colors: blue, green, and pink.

I waited patiently as he finally got to the back of the room. But when he reached my desk, his emotionless face turned into a smirk. And it wasn't just any smirk, it was an Itachi smirk. That stupid look he was giving me meant trouble.

He gave me a red sheet of paper. I looked around the classroom and saw that everyone else had one of the other colors. I looked up at him and he was still smirking.

I don't know what the hell he thinks is so funny but it didn't matter to me, because I pass all of my test and this was just an easy A.

When I looked down at the paper, all I could see was one problem, and the one problem didn't have a single number in it. It was a big ass equation! The question was, "What is the name of this equation?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. This wasn't even multiple choice! I have never seen this equation. Ever. How do I know this isn't a trick question?

Equation: A+B+C/DEF+JK-L/M+NOPQ*RST/UVW+X-Y/Z= 174,345,246.0879

Fuck. I was actually going to fail this thing. But it couldn't be possible. It HAS to be a trick question. I wrote in big letters on the page, TRICK QUESTION. At the bottom of the page, I added, PS: Real shitty question bro.

I slammed the paper down on the desk, causing a couple of people in the class to look at me. Itachi grinned and brought his big black sharpie over to my desk. He picked up the paper and looked at it.

I smirked with pride. He was really a bigger dumbass then I thought. But my smirk turned into a look of shock as he put a black x on my paper and wrote F- - - on it.

I got a 0%.

He had to be joking. He smiled and shook his head as he took my paper and walked back up to his desk.

That's just fucking great. Way to end the term with a 0%.


	5. Author's Note

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a couple of days, and I am really sorry.

I just haven't come up with any really good ideas lately.

But now I have, and to make up for the days that I did not update, I have two new chapters.

I hope you enjoy them! I might be busy this weekend so please do not expect an update until Monday.


	6. Chapter 5

The second the bell rang, everyone left the classroom in a hurry, everyone except me. I stayed in my seat and stared at Itachi.

What the hell was his problem?! He gives me a test, with one question, worth 100% of my grade, it was a trick question, and I failed it?! Mom is bound to kill me when she finds out, and I'm pretty sure she won't show me any mercy.

"I'm disappointed in you, little brother," he crossed his arms and shook his head, "I thought you would have done a better job, as good as you are in Algebra."

I gritted my teeth and it took all of my will power to keep control.

He's your brother, he won't really fail you, it's just a joke…That's what I kept telling myself at least.

"You're joking right?" I asked hopefully, not bothering to hide my emotions. He smirked and shook his head again.

"Nope, I'm serious. Last night, you really shouldn't have tried to get me into trouble with mom," he looked serious now, his eyes were no longer showing amusement but they were dark.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to teach a health class!" I shot back, a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks as I recalled the events that happened earlier yesterday.

His expression softened as he walked over to me slowly and said, "That reminds me, you still haven't learned how to use a condom."

My cheeks turned even redder as an idea of what he was thinking invaded my mind. Oh god no…it was wrong! So wrong. There was five things wrong with this:

Itachi was WAY older than I was, so it was illegal, because I am still a minor.

Were RELATED. That's incest, and that's gross.

People would talk about us non-stop.

Mom would have a heart attack and die. Seriously.

IT WAS JUST WRONG!!!

I looked up into his eyes, which showed lust, as he sat on top of my desk and put one leg on each side of me, so I couldn't escape.

"Now, little brother," he started to unzip his pants, "I am willing to give you an A on the Algebra test, if you can show me how to put on a condom."

He set down the box of condoms in front of me. I looked away quickly and felt lust start to take over. God this was wrong! No one knows that I'm gay, and I especially don't want him to know. This definitely isn't helping…

When I turned back to look at him, my mouth fell open. His long, huge dick was sticking out of his pants, looking slightly erect, but not really. It almost looked like saggy. I bit my lip to prevent from laughing, but he caught the slight smile on my face first.

"What is so amusing?" Itachi asked curiously as he looked down at me.

I smirked and shook my head, "Nothin really. But I'm not doing this shit."

He touched my cheek and sighed, "Sasuke, I really don't want you to fail the test so- ''

"You already failed me!"

"-I am going to let you do this- ''

"I don't want to do this!" I stood up and started losing my cool. What the hell was wrong with him?! Didn't he see that I didn't want this?! I did but…he can't know! I looked at him and backed away.

"I don't know what the hell that was yesterday, but that was wrong Itachi, and you know it! You could go to prison for something like that," I pointed out, and his eyes and jaw hardened, but I didn't stop there, "And what I want to know is what the hell you were doing in my bathroom yesterday?!"

He chuckled, although it was dry, and looked at me, "I came to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Dinner was ready my ass! What were you really doing in there?" I crossed my arms and waited. When it comes to Itachi, there's always an ulterior motive.

"I told you, I came to tell you that dinner was ready. But you weren't in your room, so I came to find you. And I heard the shower going, so I was going to see if you were alright." He explained, but it wasn't even close to convincing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! HOW DO YOU CHECK ON A PERSON IN THE SHOWER?!" I yelled, and he winced at the tone of my voice, "No person comes into the bathroom when someone else is taking a shower to see if their alright! And no, I don't have to take cold showers every morning like you do."

Itachi glared coldly at me and murmured, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah I do. That's why you did this whole stupid health lesson yesterday! Cause you didn't have time to take a cold shower! So you wanted the class to help you jack off, or maybe you did that AFTER everyone left."

He slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. Damnit, if he wasn't taller than me by six inches…

"I was giving you guys a real health lesson, and yes, the reason I came to check on you last night was because I wanted to see if you were alright. Sorry for caring. And no, I don't ever have to jack off, because I always get my release. Always."

I shivered when he said that and a small surge of jealousy went through my body. God so many girls he had had sex with and they got to touch him however they pleased…

"Yeah well explain how we ended up in that weird position this morning!" He froze in fear for a moment then regained his composure and looked at me coolly.

"I came to check on you last night, and you were having a dream, and you kept calling out my name, so being the nice older brother I was, I laid down next to you and pulled you close. But you crawled on top of me and started handling me however you felt."

I didn't buy that shit. It seemed too rehearsed, and if I ever dreamed about Itachi, it wouldn't be a sex dream.

"You're so full of it," I muttered as I walked towards the door.

"You're some little brother," he shot back then I barely heard him whisper, "and I wish you weren't all the time because I hate being related to you."

Tears sprung into my eyes as I clenched my fist. So he thinks I'm a burden? He doesn't like being my older brother? I know we tease each other and fight sometimes, but I don't think I'm that bad. I turned towards him as a tear fell down my cheek.

"That's how you really feel? All these years?" My voice was starting to crack as I got it all out, "what kind of brother are you!? I fight with you sometimes but I don't mean what I say! I'm sorry if I'm that bad! But you don't…have to worry about me anymore. Because I'm leaving, and you'll never have to see me again!"

I pushed the door open and started running outside, but before I could, he was behind me in an instant, and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Sasuke I- '' He started but I just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"No! Don't touch me! I'm not going to be your brother anymore!" I slapped his arms as hard as I could and ran out of the school.

If Itachi didn't want me to be his brother anymore, then I wouldn't be.

Okay so this is chapter 5. I will update chapter 6 tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.

xxRibi


	7. Chapter 6

I walked down the street as fast as I could, not looking back. Itachi…how could he do this to me? He didn't even want me to be his brother anymore? I'm not that bad.

I strolled down the empty streets, and it started getting colder as the area looked rough. I passed by a couple of older guys, who were sitting in front of a store. But one of them caught my attention. His hair was blonde, unlike everyone else. His eyes were blue, and he was wearing a bright orange outfit. sure stood out. But as odd as he was, he had to have been the hottest guy I have ever seen.

I heard quiet footsteps following me, and when I turned around, the guys were following me, with smug expressions on their faces.

This couldn't be good…

I turned the corner and started to pick up my pace, walking a little bit faster. What could those guys possibly see in me anyways? If Itachi didn't like me, then they definitely didn't.

But the footsteps did not disappear. They became louder and matched my pace.

Now I was scared. I started jogging down the cold wet street, hoping to ditch them. But then, when I looked back, they were jogging after me.

The hell with this! I sprinted as fast as I could and rounded the corner, nearly running into the brick wall. I don't know why their following me but they really need to stop.

Then the street was a dead end. Damn, just what I needed. I looked around and saw a dark alley and ran down it, hoping I had lost them.

But that too was a dead end. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

Today just wasn't my dead, but I have time to get out of here.

The sound of a group of loud footsteps made me open my eyes, and when I turned around, the blonde boy and his friends were standing five feet away.

"Well boys, it looks like we have a new friend," he grinned as he walked closer to me.

Shit! I don't know if he wants to kill me or mug me but I am praying he will leave me alone.

I backed up against the wall and stared at him. He started to unbutton his shirt, and I watched as his tan muscular chest came into view, more blonde chest hair appearing with every button he undid.

Before I knew it, he pressed his body into mine, and I felt his erection as he groaned into my ear. I shivered at the sound, and not in a good way.

I turned my head away, but he grabbed my chin, turned my head towards his and pressed his cold wet lips against mine. The kiss wasn't brutal, like he was going to hurt me. It felt tender and loving. But how could a stranger make me feel this way?

I tried to push him away, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Finally, someone who cared for me, like Itachi didn't. All I wanted right now was to feel loved. Wanted. Needed.

He slid his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into his. One harmless little kiss couldn't do anything…

But when his hand slid down into my pants, I knew it was time to stop.

I grabbed his wrist and tried to pry it out of my pants, but he was stronger than I was, and his hand had already reached its destination. It was gripping my dick, and it didn't feel good. Not good at all.

Tears started to form in my eyes as it dawned on me, what was about to happen. I was going to get raped.

He slid down my pants and boxers, and I immediately felt the cold air around my hard member. I was shaking now, due to the cold and fear. This wasn't exactly how I imagined my first time, with a handsome stranger, in an alley, and I never imagined being forced.

He slid my shirt over my head, and I tried to run, but he pressed me harder against the wall. The bricks were digging into my back, and I groaned in pain.

He was sliding his hand up and down my dick, and when I opened my mouth to stop him, tears started pouring down my face as his mouth enclosed over the head.

No! I don't want this. I wanted my first time to be with Itachi, and now it wouldn't be. I've read a lot of yaoi that have ended like this, but I never imagined in a million years that it would happen to me.

I felt myself being turned around, and I was pushed up against the wall. Tears kept streaming down my face, as I heard his zipper go down. Oh god, this was it. I was going to get raped. I was praying for god to help me. I needed someone to save me. I want Itachi. Please. Please Itachi. Someone save me!

I felt a something hard, cold and slimy against my ass cheek, and I realized that it was the blonde guy's dick, and it was covered in lube. I didn't want him inside me.

I've never had anyone touch me like this, and now that he was, I never wanted anyone to touch me again.

I screamed out in pain as he slid inside me in one quick movement. He waited a couple of seconds and started kissing my neck as he slid out, then slid back inside of me again.

It hurt like hell. I felt invaded. I just wanted it to end.

I'm not sure how long we were like that or how many times we both came, but I did know that it was a very long time, because the sun had set, and it was dark out. The ground was covered in hot sticky cum.

The blonde finally slid out of me, and got redressed. I stayed against the wall, not bothering to move, wondering if he was going to do anything else. But luckily, he smiled at me and left the alley, his friends following behind.

I slid down the wall and onto the ground, then I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. It was over. It was finally over.

I slowly got up, my body was in so much pain that it wasn't even funny. I got dressed again and walked home slowly.

When I took my phone out of my pocket, I saw 13 missed calls, ten from Itachi and three from mom.

I saw that I had ten voicemails too. I held the phone up to my ear and listened to each one of them.

"Sasuke, come back here! Where are you? Please call me back.

"Sasuke, why aren't you calling me back? Damnit!

"It's about 20 minutes since I called and I know your mad but please call me."

I didn't want to hear the rest, just more of Itachi yelling at me. That was the last thing I needed right now.

I opened the front door and ran inside, slamming it as I entered. I ran as fast as I could down the hall to my bathroom. I needed to rid myself of him. I closed the bathroom door and locked it, then I threw off my clothes and turned on the shower.

I heard Itachi shouting and yelling my name, asking me if I was alright, but I didn't answer him. How am I supposed to tell him that I got raped? And he doesn't care anyways, right? He said he wished he wasn't related to me.

I leaned against the shower wall as hot water ran down my body, my hair fell in my face as I slid into the bathtub and cried.

No matter how hard I tried or what I did, I couldn't make the pain go away.

Although I didn't get to dwell on this too long, because the door was broke down and hit the floor with a loud crash, and a panicked Itachi ran inside.

When he stared down at me, when I met his eyes, I saw affection, care, love, and pain in his eyes.

He turned off the shower and picked me up in his arms. He was so warm, and I held onto him for dear life as he carried me down the hall and into my room. I cried into his chest and didn't let go as he tried to lay me down on the bed. Itachi finally gave up and sat down on my bed then pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

I couldn't stop crying, and we stayed like that for twenty minutes before he whispered in my ear, "Sasuke, don't ever…"

I swear I felt something wet fall into my hair. And I was right, because more tears were falling.

Itachi was crying, and it was because he was worried about me. Oh god, if not knowing where I was made him cry, then I was afraid to find out what he would do when he found out about what happened.

He held me closer, and kisses the top of my head.

"Where were you?" He asked softly as he took a blanket and wrapped it around us.

My body froze. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that. He was going to be furious, and I wasn't sure if I could handle that right now. But…I couldn't possibly lie to him.

"I…I w-was…" I tried to say it, but it was hard. He pulled away a little to look down at me as he wiped some of my tears off my cheeks.

"Yes..?" He urged me to go on.

I looked down as I whispered, "I…was…raped…"

Silence.

I couldn't hear anything but the clock ticking, and the only sounds were of us breathing. His hold on me tightened immensely, and I feared that he would crush me.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He was crying hard now, and he rocked me back and forth as I started crying again. I felt safe in my brother's arms. I loved how he made me felt. I didn't care if it was illegal or wrong or what other people said.

I was falling in love with my brother…


	8. Chapter 7

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was met with the bright sunlight that told me it was Saturday morning. I shut them again, and wished that I didn't have to get up. Damn mom for wanting to go shopping today.

Quickly, my eyes shot open when I felt something move next to me. I was surprised when I saw Itachi laying next to me, with both of his arms around me.

What the hell was he doing in here?! I started to sit up and tell him to get out of my room, but then, I stopped. My eyes went wide in fear as I remembered what had happened yesterday.

My body trembled in fear and rage, and tears started to fall down my cheeks. Now I remembered what happened. That blonde guy…he raped me. Not just once, but over and over again, until he was satisfied. And that was the worst feeling ever.

I started crying and I got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom, then slammed the door and locked it.

I heard Itachi call tiredly, "Sasuke..?"

I turned on the water and ripped off all my clothes, then I jumped into the shower and grabbed the bar of soap.

All I could hear was the shower running and Itachi yelling my name as he banged on the door. But I didn't care. All I wanted right now was to get that guys smell off of me, and try to wash away the bruises and cuts and sticky cum he left.

I scrubbed my body hard, washing every body part with soap. I couldn't stop crying as I washed my dick with soap, scrubbing it as hard as I could.

Flashbacks kept popping into my head, and the details of what happened last night just wouldn't go away.

How hard he handled me, how he touched me, and even how he kissed me. I hated it, it was wrong, and I wish he didn't do it.

But a part of me liked it, liked how rough he was being with me, liked how he kissed me.

The next thing I know, the water was shut off, and someone grabbed the soap from me. When I looked up, with tear filled eyes, to see who it was, it was none other than Itachi.

Damn him! Why does he keep doing this to me? I just want to be rid of that guy. That's all I want.

I rushed past him and started running as fast as I could, but when I stepped out of the shower, I slipped and fell backwards. My head hit the edge of the tub hard, then my body slid to the floor.

The last thing I remember was Itachi screaming my name, but he quickly faded away as darkness surrounded me.

(ITACHI"S POV)

I couldn't believe what had happened.

Sasuke, my little brother, who I love more than I should, in a different way, got raped by some stranger. That's the one thing I didn't want to happen.

And sadly, this was all my fault. Because if I hadn't told him that I hated that he was my brother, he wouldn't have run away.

And if he didn't run away, he wouldn't have gotten raped.

Whoever did this to him, I was going to kill them. Rip their body to shreds with my own bare hands. No one, touches my Sasuke.

I felt the bed shift it's weight, then I heard a door slam.

Shit.

I woke up and saw that he wasn't in my arms anymore, and he wasn't in the room either.

"Sasuke..?" I asked tiredly as I rubbed my eyes and looked around for him.

But there wasn't a response. Instead, I heard the sound of the shower running. Oh god, If he started cutting his self and went into depression…shit!

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

On the other side, I could hear him crying in pain, and it was breaking my heart.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Open the door!" I yelled as I banged on the door with all my might. But it wouldn't budge, and apparently, neither was Sasuke, because the door stayed closed.

Fine, if he wasn't going to open the door, I would do it myself. I ran to the other side of the room and stared at the door. I checked to make sure I was lined up with it, and was aiming at my target.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could at the door and rammed it with my shoulder.

Damn that hurt! But my heart hurt more, and I knew Sasuke was hurting much more than I was. I looked around the bathroom and walked towards the shower. When I saw him, my heart broke even more.

He was holding a bar of soap, scrubbing his skin hard and fast. Tears mixed with the shower water were running down his cheeks. I looked down at his body, and I felt the anger rise inside me as I inspected his body.

His back had red marks all over it, his ass cheeks had bruises, and I could see his hole, which was swollen and red as well. When he turned around, his nipple were swollen and red, and I assumed that he had been handled roughly. His arms looked okay, except for a couple of bruises. His dick…it looked worn out and bruised as well, and I felt even more angry.

But when I looked up at his face, my heart completely broke. His eyes were red from crying, his lips were red and swollen, from kissing I guess. His neck had red marks all over it, and I know those were hickeys.

That fucktard! I was going to kill him for what he did to my little brother. I stepped into the shower and turned off the water. Then I grabbed the bar of soap from him and set it back on the rack.

He looked up at me for a split second, then he ran out of the shower.

"Sasuke!" I yelled, but it was too late. He slipped on the floor, and he fell backwards. His head hit the edge of the tub with a loud _BAM!_ I watched helplessly as his body slid down to the floor, and his eyes stared up at me.

"Sasuke! Hold on!" I yelled and begged for him to stay awake. But his eyes fell shut.

I was not going to lose the love of my life.

I picked him up into my arms and walked into his bedroom. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, then I carried him downstairs and ran outside. I put him in the backseat of the car, then I jumped into the front and started it.

"Please be okay Sasuke," I whispered as I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I got there, I stopped the car abruptly, because an old woman was in m my way.

"Watch where your going you idiot!" She yelled as she waved her cane at me.

"Get the hell out of my granny!" I started inching the car towards her, and she was pissed off at me. If this woman didn't get out of my way, I just might have to kill her…

"Don't you tell me what to do!" She hit my car with her cane then started walking off.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as I bumped the front of the car into her backside, and she fell flat on her face onto the sidewalk.

If my little brother wasn't in a life or death situation right now, that would have been really funny.

I parked the car in front of the emergency room. I jumped out, got Sasuke out, and carried him as fast as inside.

"Help! Please help him! He slipped and fell in the bathroom and hit his head on the bathtub." I told the woman at the front desk.

She looked down at Sasuke and stared at his chest, from where the towel had fallen. I looked at her eyes, which held lust.

What the hell?! My Sasuke is hurt and she's checking him out?!

"NOW!" I growled at her, and she jumped quickly and nodded her head.

You'll be alright Sasuke…

Okay, here's chapter 7. I'll try to update again as soon as possible! Thank you for all of the reviews. They are very helpful and it's great to know how many people like it. =]

If there is anything you guys would like to happen in the story, please let me know. I would be more than happy to add things and keep you guys satisfied.

I really hope this one was okay! Enjoy. Cya.

xxRibi


	9. Chapter 8

ITACHI'S POV:

I sat there in a chair outside of the emergency room. I hadn't heard a word from the doctors, and it had almost been two hours. Two fucking hours and NO ONE came to talk to me.

I looked around the waiting room and checked out the place. The walls needed a new paint job, the floor needed new carpet. Damn, they even needed a new tv, cause this one had lines running threw it and the volume was broken.

I looked over at the table and my eyes opened wide in shock. I grabbed the magazine and stared at the front cover.

_GAY TIMES: What should a guy wear on his first gay date? _

Quickly, I glanced around the waiting room suspiciously, expecting to find someone who had placed this magazine in here. What the hell were they thinking?! It was a hospital for crying out loud!

But just cause it was a hospital…

I glanced around one more time before opening the magazine and skimming through the pages. I looked at a picture of a guy holding another guy in his arms at the park. In another picture, a man was on top of another guy, sliding in and out of him. A light blush spread onto my cheeks as I thought about doing that to Sasuke…

Fuck no! He would freak out and never talk to me again if he knew I was gay…

Mom would probably laugh and say that's a funny joke, then when she realizes I'm not joking, she's going to stare at me, and faint.

I couldn't afford to lose the two most precious people in my life, especially Sasuke. I have been in love with him since we were younger, and every year, my love for him grew stronger. Now that he's older and more mature, I want to be with him forever.

I threw the magazine back down on the table and held my head in my hands. God, I couldn't believe he got raped. My mind told me that it wasn't my fault, that it was just a coincidence.

"Are you alright?" I heard a husky voice ask from the doorway. When I glanced up, I saw a chubby nurse with red hair, a mole on her right cheek, and her white uniform was unbuttoned, exposing the beginning of her saggy boobs. Looks to me like she just had a quicky. Hehe…

I shivered as she walked over to me and touched my cheeks. Oh god, couldn't I just have a moment of time to grieve for my little brother? My lover? I just wanted to think about him. I brushed her off, stood up and walked out of the waiting room. I needed to get some air for a bit.

SASUKE'S POV

I remember getting raped. My back pressed against the cold wall, the bitter cold air surrounding my wet dick, and most importantly, feeling the pain that came with being violated.

But…that isn't the last thing that happened to me. I remember being at home, in the bathroom, taking a shower, trying to wash him off of me. Then Itachi…I saw Itachi, and I slipped and hit my head! So I must be at…

I opened my eyes, and I was met with the bright white lights. The walls were white, and I had iv in my arm. There was no doubt about it. Damn. I was in the hospital. I sat up and felt a sharp pain in my head, then I slowly laid back down.

"Hello Sasuke," a familiar voice greeted me as the figure closed my door and walked into the room. My eyes closed in fear and I wished and prayed that when I opened them, the person I was going to see wouldn't be there. Or at least ANYONE but him.

"You…" I whispered as I opened my eyes and they met his. I would never have guessed that the one person I didn't want to see, would be standing here before me.

Okay, I'm really sorry this chapter was short, and I apologize for not updating lately. But I promise I will update this week! It happens to be spring break, and I'll have a lot of time on the plane tomorrow.

Can you guess who the person is?

Hint: Someone who Sasuke fears… -_^


	10. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe it. My heartbeat quickened and I tried to back away as far as I could.

But my head was in so much pain, I didn't have the strength to back up any further. How the hell did he get in here? How does he know my name? I never told him…

"I see you're in the hospital. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked in that husky voice as he made his way over to the side of my bed.

Even after everything he had put me through, I still thought he was the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. I wanted to run my hands through that short blonde spiky hair, I wanted to kiss his beautiful light pink lips senseless, I wanted to run my hands over his muscular chest.

How the hell is it possible to be attracted to my rapist?! This was as wrong as the feelings I was having for Itachi!

I looked at him and noticed that he was staring at down at me. With the little strength I did have, I tried to scoot over to the other side of the bed, I just needed to be as far away from…Doctor Naruto?!

Fuck. I got raped by a doctor. Or he could be posing as one, but he most likely was a doctor. I've never heard of a situation such as mine before.

Before I knew it, I felt his warm hand on my cheek, cupping it. I closed my eyes in fear. I didn't want to go through this again. It was painful enough the first time. If that was what having sex or making love was like, then I never wanted to experience it again.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, and I felt his hot breath on my lips. Oh god, he was going to kiss me. I wanted it, but I didn't. Physically I did, but emotionally, I wanted this man to get the fuck away from me.

"Doctor Naruto," a nurse announced over the intercom, " your eneded in the ICU right away."

I heard him growl lowly before he released my cheek, and when I heard his footsteps retreating towards the door, I slowly opened my eyes. But when I looked up, I regret it.

He was smiling warmly at me as he said, "I'll be back, my little lover."

My heart stopped beating as he walked out of the room and shut the door. The fucking doctor was in love with me? Hell no. I had to get out of here, now.

I tried to sit up again, but pain shot from my head to the rest of my body, and I groaned. This was torture. If I didn't get out of here in the next hour or whenever the doctor came back, I just might get raped again.

A single tear trickled down my cheek as I realized something. Itachi didn't save me the first time. He was probably the one who brought me to the hospital. But when I was screaming in pain, wishing he would come and save me, he never did. Why would he come save me this time?

More tears fell down my cheeks and before I knew it, I was crying. I couldn't stop crying again, and the pain was becoming unbearable. I closed my eyes and slowly fell back to sleep, letting darkness once again take over.

ITACHI'S POV

I walked down the halls of the hospital, and I didn't have a clue where I was or where I was going, but that didn't matter. I just needed to walk around.

As I walked past room 506, I heard someone moan. It sounded like they were in pain. I looked down the hall to see if there was a nurse or a doctor around, but there wasn't. So I walked into the room.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I looked at the sight before me. The nurse I saw from earlier was straddling an eighty year old man, who looked like he was in pain. I would be too if her 300 pounds was straddling me. Her white uniform was off, and she wasn't wearing a bra.

I started praying that she wouldn't turn around. I didn't want to see her old saggy breasts and her fast stomach. I quietly slipped out of the room and walked as fast as I could down the hall.

What kind of hospital was this? If that was happening to him…

Sasuke!

My eyes narrowed as I imagined someone from the staff violating my little brother. In my mind, I could picture him being straddled, screaming for help. I couldn't help him the first time, but never again would I not be there for him.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could towards the way I came. I made a left, then a right, then I stopped when I came to a cross.

There were four ways to go, and I couldn't remember which way I came from. All the walls were white, and there was nothing down all of them, except for a couple of brown doors.

Oh fuck.

SASUKE'S POV

When I woke, I yawned tiredly before stretching out my arms. The pain in my head was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before. I looked around the room, checking to see if Doctor Naruto had returned. Thank god he hadn't.

Slowly, I sat up and groaned when I straightened up. It felt as if I hadn't moved in days. I looked down and realized I was wearing the hospital gown. Great. I was naked.

I glanced around the room, looking for my clothes, or something to wear. But all I found was a bathrobe. Good enough.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and hopped off. I started to stumble and fall to the ground, but before I could hit the cold hard floor flat on my face, someone caught me.

I knew it was a man, and I was hoping it was Itachi. When I glanced up to see my savior, my eyes widened as I looked up into Doctor Narutos eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked as he wrapped his arms more securely around my waist and pulled me up.

I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He was much stronger than I was. Shit, don't let this be take two.

He picked my up and laid me back down on the hospital bed. I looked up at him with fear, my eyes pleading for him to leave me alone.

"Hmm let's fix you up, shall we?" He smiled lustfully as he slid his hands up my legs.

I shivered at his touch, wishing for him to stop.

"S-stop…" I whispered as his hands kept getting higher and higher. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

"I can't, you took a pretty hard fall. I need to inspect your body…" He whispered against my lips as he kissed me. It felt wrong. I wanted him to stop and I groaned as he slid his tongue forcefully into my mouth.

His hands found my dick and one of them stroked it while the other rubbed my balls. I whimpered. God someone save me. Make it stop. Please make it stops.

More tears were falling now, and I kept trying to push him away.

Finally, I felt him get off of me and he released my dick.

I heard a loud voice say, "Get the fuck away from little brother!"

ITACHI'S POV

I walked down the hall to my left, but it didn't look familiar. I walked to the one to my right, and it also didn't look familiar. I didn't remember there being a water fountain in the middle. So it had to have been the only other one there. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could.

I had to get to Sasukes room. I would never let that happen to him again.

I opened the door and froze when I saw the sight before me. The doctor I had seen from earlier, was on top of Sasuke, his hand was under his gown, touching his dick I assumed. When I saw the tears from his eyes, something inside of me ignited.

I grabbed the guy by his shoulder and threw him off of Sasuke.

"Get the fuck away from my little brother!" I yelled. The guy looked at me and a smile lit his face as he looked at me.

"Ah, Itachi. I was just inspecting Sasukes…" Bullshit. I pulled back my fist and then at full speed it collided with his jaw. I repeated that motion over and over again.

"You sick fuck! Stay the hell away from my little brother! If you ever come near him again, I'm not gonna hesitate to kill you." I growled at him. I dropped him on the floor before looking up at Sasuke.

I looked into his heartbroken eyes as I said, " Sasuke…I'm so sorry. If I had been quicker…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence, because he had wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my chest.

I held him close to me and just let him cry. After everything he's been through…god I was a terrible older brother.

"You came…this time…" He whispered through his sobbing. I felt tears fall from my own eyes. When it first happened, he called for me. He was hoping I would come to save him. He was depending on me.

But I didn't come after him. I thought about it, but I thought he might have needed some time alone.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered as he fell asleep. He looked cute when he was sleeping, even after everything that happened. I picked him up in my arms and started making my way towards the door, but before I left, I kicked the fucking bastard in the side, and I heard one of his ribs break. Good.

I kissed Sasukes forehead and walked out of the hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

_I woke up in a soft comfortable bed, with black satin sheets and soft fluffy pillows. The room was dark except for the moonlight that shown through the windows. I glanced around the room and saw the fire burning, so someone had to be here._

_As quietly as I could, I sat up, and my body felt sore all over. I hugged the sheet closer to my aching body as I remembered the events of last night. Doctor…rape…damn._

_My body shivered with pleasure and fear as I looked around the room again, checking to make sure no one was there. Quickly, I slid out of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around my body and searched the floor for my clothes. _

_My boxers were no longer wearable, due to the fact that they were ripped right down the middle. When I found my t-shirt, I sighed. It was ripped and it had two holes in it. _

"_You don't need those," a soft husky voice was heard from right behind me, "you look beautiful like this."_

_Suddenly I gasped as I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry back to the bed. He set me down and crawled next to me. _

_I felt his warm hands take the sheet away from my body, leaving it exposed to the cool night air and warmth of the fire. I just wanted it to stop. _

_When I felt a strong hand grip my dick, I groaned in pleasure as his lips descended onto mine…_

"_Naruto…Naruto…" I heard the voice whisper._

BAM!

I felt a throbbing pain in my forehead as I collided with Itachis. He was groaning in pain as he rolled off my bed.

My hands immediately shot up to my head as I yelled, "Itachi! What the hell were you doing?!"

His flushed face appeared on the side of my bed, with a hand covering his forehead.

"I was checking on you! You were groaning and…I got…worried…" he looked down at red patterns on my bed.

My fists clenched and I felt my body tense up as I tried to fight back the tears. Last night…

(Flashback)

"_Where do you think your going?" He asked as he wrapped his arms more securely around my waist and pulled me up. _

_I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He was much stronger than I was. Shit, don't let this be take two. _

_He picked my up and laid me back down on the hospital bed. I looked up at him with fear, my eyes pleading for him to leave me alone._

"_Hmm let's fix you up, shall we?" He smiled lustfully as he slid his hands up my legs._

_I shivered at his touch, wishing for him to stop._

"_S-stop…" I whispered as his hands kept getting higher and higher. Tears were starting to form in my eyes._

"_I can't, you took a pretty hard fall. I need to inspect your body…" He whispered against my lips as he kissed me. It felt wrong. I wanted him to stop and I groaned as he slid his tongue forcefully into my mouth._

_His hands found my dick and one of them stroked it while the other rubbed my balls. I whimpered. God someone save me. Make it stop. Please make it stops. _

_More tears were falling now, and I kept trying to push him away._

_Finally, I felt him get off of me and he released my dick. _

_I heard a loud voice say, "Get the fuck away from little brother!"_

It was real. Every second. Every minute. And the worst part? I was attracted my rapist. Fuck.

Tears started flowing freely down my cheeks, and before I could utter a word, Itachis arms were around me, holding me close to him. I felt safe in his arms, and I secretly wished that at this very moment, I could stop time and stay with him like this.

"Are you okay?" He murmured into my hair. Damn. I didn't even know the answer to that question.

To be honest, I was far from okay. I have been raped once, sexually harassed once in a hospital, and I didn't know what else had happened. But the past few days have been hell for me. I've felt physical and emotional pain I never thought was imaginable.

But the scary thing was, I wasn't scared of Doctor Naruto. He could be rough, scary, mean, and cruel, but other times, he was sweet, soft, nice, and amazing. I never thought this could happen to me.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast and then we'll go to school alright?" Itachi suggested as he kissed my forehead and got up.

My eyes widened and I gripped his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed with so much force that he ended up on top of me.

"No," I whispered as my eyes pleaded for him to understand.

He looked thoughtful as he stroked my cheek and frowned. It was so cute that it amost made me want to go with him to school.

"But you have to go," he said attempted to get up again, but this time, I pulled him back down and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"No…I cant…" I whispered as I closed my eyes but quickly opened them. It seems that everytime I close them, I see HIM. The one person I am trying to avoid.

"Come on, and I'll be with you the entire day, so don't worry," He whispered in my ear to soothe me, and this time when he got up, I didn't stop him.

Unfortunately, I followed suit as I walked behind him down the hall. My eyes squinted as I heard some muffled voices in the kitchen. I grabbed Itachis arm and pulled him against the wall, and I peaked my head from the corner of the hall.

All I could see was gorgeous blonde hair and a tailored suit. My mom was serving some green tea in her best china cups. Itachi and I exchanged a glance, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

Mom REALLY liked whoever that was sitting at the table.

The last time she ever used her favorite china was the day she heard that her mother-in-law passed away. Grandma Nana was awesome, and she treated us nicely. But everytime her and my mom met, there was a cat fight.

Grandma always called her a slut or a bitch with no style, and she was always ranting about how my father could have done better and what the hell was he thinking when he married her. I heard from my auntie that when my dad told her that he was going to marry mom, she asked, "Your kidding right? That was a good joke dear."

And when he told her he wasn't, she had a stroke and was sent to the hospital. She died three years ago, and the doctors say that it was due to old age.

But everyone in the family knows that that was a lie. Mom told grandma that she was going to have twins, and we all know what happened from there.

"Thank you so much for all that you have done. I greatly appreciate it," Mom said to the handsome stranger as she poured some more tear into their cup.

"My pleasure. It's my job," the rough husky voice murmured as he took a sip of his tea.

Itachi strode down the hall and into the kitchen first, but the second he walked in, he froze on the spot. What the hell was wrong with him? He never freezes up like that. Something has to be wrong.

"Ah, this is my oldest son, Itachi-kun," she introduced him to the man and they looked at each other, "and Itachi-kun, this Naruto-kun."

The older man looked up at him and smiled sweetly. My breath caught in my throat as I realized who it was. Naruto, my rapist and my doctor from last night.

Itachis eyes looked hard and cold at the man in front of him, and I could tell he was fighting an inner battle with himself, trying to stop himself from murdering him right then and there.

"Nice to meet you, young man," Naruto said in a sweet voice, and a smirk played on his soft, beautiful lips. I gently bit my lip to stop myself from letting out tears.

Itachi nodded, and he groaned as he felt something slap the back of his head.

A small snort escaped from my lips as I watched him give my mom an annoyed look.

"Do not be rude to our guest! Show some respect!" She demanded in her scolding tone as she crossed her arms. Even though he over towered her by a good amount of inches, she was still a woman to fear.

"Nice to meet you," he spat as he pushed past him and walked over to the counter.

"Itachi Otomiya Gayona Kun!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and it took all of my will power not to fall on the floor and laugh my ass out. He HATED that name. With every bit of his heart, he hated his full name.

"I'm going to work!" He yelled at her, and soon the sound of the door slamming followed.

I sighed as I shook my head. Some things just never change.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" I heard her ask.

My heart stopped beating. All the warmth in my body disappeared, and the coldness took over. Fear washed over me as I started backing away. I didn't want to go out there. And to make matters worse, Itachi left me. Some brother he is.

"Y-yeah?" I asked as I kept backing away.

"Come here dear, the doctor is here." She ordered in one of her softer tones, and I knew I had two options.

Option A: I could walk into the kitchen, put on a show, and pretend that nothing ever happened, that I didn't get raped, that I wasn't sexually harassed, that I hadn't gotten hurt last night, that I was emotionally fine, and that I was grateful for what that man had done.

OR

Option B: I could pull an Itachi and run out of here, not have to face him, and get the day over with.

Option B sounded like a much better plan.

I sprinted back into my room, pulled on some fresh clothes, put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and ran down the hall.

"Sasuke!" My mom yelled as I sprinted past the table and towards the door.

"I can't stay, I'll be late for school!" I yelled back, and ran as fast as I could. Yes! Away from there, from him.

Nobody's POV

She shook her head and sighed.

"I apologize for my boys behaviors. I'm not sure what has gotten into them." Their mom admitted.

Naruto smiled and stood up, "It's no problem at all. I have to get going. I'm starting my new job at a high school not too far from here. I'm going to be the principal."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay everyone, I am really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was in Hawaii for a couple of days, but now I am back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep giving me feedback! Your opinions mean everything to me. Thank you. =]


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. I know that it has been a VERY long time since I last updated this story, and for that I apologize. But since I have some free time right now, I'm going to give you guys an extremely long chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I love to have your feedback. It's all very helpful. I will try my hardest to update more often. Thank you 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto's POV:

I walked into the school, looking at all of the students passing by. A handsome young man was standing at his locker, his red spiky hair and lip ring were making him all the more attractive. God…I can imagine him sitting on my desk, legs spread, cum dripping all down his legs while I pleasure him…

I felt my pants get tighter, and I immediately pushed that thought to the back of my mind. Now, where are my favorite students? I walked down into the room that said "Principals Office", and when I stepped inside, I noticed how small it was.

I'm NARUTO. I think I deserve better things that this worthless office. The desk wasn't new, the blinds on the windows were old and crooked, and the walls were orange. It had a creepy aura to it, but no matter. I will change it eventually.

I sat down at in my comfortable office chair and set all of my personal belongings up. When I reached two frames, I held them in my hands. One was a picture of Itachi, who looked so beautiful with that emotionless look on his face. That pale white skin, that silky black hair, and those moist luscious lips.

I licked my lips self-consciously as a low growl formed in my throat. I love that boy…and I know he loathes me. But that will change when I pay him a little visit later. I glanced at the other picture, which was a picture of Sasuke, sitting on his bed with a small smile on his face. I love that smile..mmm how I want to taste him…

I clicked the small button on my desk and spoke into it, "Excuse me, Aniya, but will you send Sasuke to my office please?"

Itachi's POV

Damnit. I leaned against my desk and watched the class work on their assignments, which was an essay on why you shouldn't have sex at such a young age.

I looked at Sasuke and tried to make eye contact with him, but he had his eyes focused on the paper. I watched his body grow tense as he clenched the pencil in his hand. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

I still can't believe I let that sick bastard do all of those things to him. I love my brother more than I should, in a way that I shouldn't, and as wrong as that is, what that guy is trying to do to him is even more wrong. I want to go over, I want to pull him into my arms and hold him close to me, and tell him that everything will be alright, that I will always be there to protect him.

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth together hard. I can't do all of those things. He doesn't feel that way about me, I know that. But it's hard to accept. And he would never believe me if I tried to make him a promise as big as that. I remember all those promises I made to him…

_Flashback: _

_He walked to the front door and looked up at me. _

"_Oni-chan, your going to watch my goldfish right?" He asked, and I couldn't take my eyes away from his. They were so mesmerizing and so cute, I couldn't._

_I smiled at him and patted his head and said, "Of course I will. I promise that nothing bad will happen to your goldfish."_

_He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I savored the moment of having him next to me._

_That was four years ago. When he came back two days later, the five goldfish were all floating upside down, unmoving. He asked my mom what happened to them, and she had told them that they went to sleep, and that they would be asleep for a very long time. _

_He had told her okay and went to check on them for the rest of the day, but the next day, they were gone. My mom had scooped them out and flushed them down the toilet. _

_And the second Sasuke was out of the house, I got a damn lecture for letting them die. Wasn't my fault they died either. All I did was dump in a whole cup of ice cause the tank needed more water. _

_When he was old enough to understand what really happened, he had told me he would never trust me again. Damn goldfish._

_End of Flashback_

"Sasuke, please come to the front office. Sasuke, please come to the front office. Thank you," the woman announced over the intercom.

I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, wondering why he would get called up to the office. I don't think they know about that Naruto guy…his math grade is pretty damn low though. He stood up slowly, and I could see that he was shaking. He must be scared, I doubt he knows what happened.

I mouthed to him "What did you do?" but he just shook his head and walked out of the room. I sighed and shook my head, sliding my hand down my face. What did the boy do now?

Sasuke's POV:

This has been the worst year of my life. Between being raped and the way my brother has been acting lately, everything is changing. Now I'm getting called to the principal's office? This is terrible. My grades aren't good, but they aren't bad either. Except for math…

I looked up at Sasuke as he mouthed "What did you do?" and just shook my head and walked out of the room. He probably thinks I'm failing everything.

I walked into the office and opened the door to the room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Come in Sasuke," a deep voice said, and I walked into the room and closed the door. It was dark in here. I didn't know what else I should do. I just stood still and didn't do anything.

The tall figure walked over to me slowly and I was trapped against the wall by two large hands.

"You walked out very quickly this morning," the familiar voice whispered in my ear as large hands trailed down my arms.

Oh shit. My eyes widened as I realized who it was. My fucking rapist was back. And even worse, he was the school principal.

"Get away from –" I didn't get to finish my sentence, because his lips covered mine in a rough, brutal kiss, and as scared as I was, I liked it. I slowly kissed him back and shut my eyes tightly, hoping that this wouldn't be anything like the last time.

I felt his hands holds mine, and I was no longer pressed up against the wall, but instead I was against his strong muscular body. God it felt good. But this was wrong…this was so wrong…

I imagined soft, moist lips kissing mine, black hair falling in front of his eyes, Itachi's beautiful black eyes gazing into mine as we kissed.

Fuck! I pushed the guy away from me and wiped my lips. My eyes started to water as realization hit me. It wasn't him I wanted…it was Itachi. I shook my head and tried to yank the door open, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me back. I was thrown onto the desk, and I grunted as the pain hit my back.

"Your not going anywhere," he whispered huskily into my ear as he slid his hand up my shirt. I closed my eyes and hoped that Itachi would come…but he was in the classroom, all the way across the campus. I didn't even try to fight him this time, because I knew that he would just take me forcefully again.

Itachi's POV:

Where the fuck is he? It's been 20 minutes, and he still isn't back. I can't imagine talking about his math grade would take that long…

I sat at my desk and stared at the door, and glancing at the clock every once in awhile, anticipating when he would return.

Maybe something happened to him? Or he had to go to the bathroom. If something happened to him, I would-

"Mr. Uchiha," one of my students said from the back of the classroom.

"What?!" I barked at him, and his eyes widened.

"S-sorry, I-I just…I need to go see the new Principal…" he stuttered out. I rose an eyebrow at him, and I looked up at the clock.

"You can't wait 35 more minutes?" I asked suspiciously. Stupid kid probably just wants to get out of the essay…

"I need to see the new Naruto guy. The blonde principal? He said he would change my class," he informed me.

My heart stopped beating for a second. Blonde? Naruto? If this was who I am thinking it is…

I jumped out of my chair and ran towards the door.

"Stay here," I commanded in a deathly voice. If that fucking bastard is touching Sasuke…

I sprinted as fast as I could across the campus, and when I got to the principals office, I kicked the door open. The sight I was greeted with broke my heart.

Sasuke was laying on top of the desk, his pants were down to his thighs, his cock was standing tall. The sick bastard was on top of him, his pants undone, and his hand grabbing Sasuke's cock. I felt such hatred for him that I had never felt before. I ran over to them and socked the fuck out of him, my knuckles making a cracking noise from the impact. He rolled off and groaned in pain. Sasuke's eyes were shut tightly, and I could see the tears escaping them.

I took off my coat and wrapped his body up in it, then I picked him up and cradled him close to me.

I walked out of the room, carrying y little brother with me. The secretary sitting at the desk stared at us as I walked by. I didn't stop as I said, "Send a substitute to my classroom. I'm going to be taking a vacation for now, and so is Sasuke."

I kicked the door open and walked outside, the fresh air hitting my face. I walked over to my car and opened the door, then I set Sasuke in the back seat and shut the door. I got in on the drivers side and back up, then I sped out of the parking lot and down the street. We weren't going back home this time.

It was about time we went to go see a friend of mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Garaa's POV:

I sat on top of the huge boulder in front of my house, looking at the dirt road. I took a long drag out of my cigarette, and I closed my eyes. It tasted so good. I blew out the smoke as I saw a car approaching.

Who the fuck was coming to disturb my peace? Nobody ever comes up here, so why the hell are they starting to now? This fool was going to get a piece of my mind. I got even more suspicious when the car stopped right in front of my house.

The last time I got a visitor was three years ago, and that was from Sakura, asking me if I had wanted to have a one night stand with her. And that was when I told her that I don't love anybody. I'm not capable of loving someone. Love was stupid, and it was for stupid people who were in love with the idea with it.

I remember when I was a little kid, and I was in the 1st grade. Everyone else was drawing a picture of a unicorn or a dog, but I drew a picture of a heart with a sword through it. I got kicked out of school for a week for that.

I picked up my gun as the figure stood up and got out of the car.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing at my house?" I asked angrily.

"It's me dumbass," I smirked as I heard that voice. Good ol' Itachi came to visit me. Now there's something that doesn't happen everyday.

"What are you doing up here? You never come to visit me," I asked him curiously as he picked something up out of the back seat. My eyes widened when I was what it was.

Sasuke was wrapped up in a blanket, and he didn't look well from the looks of it. I growled as I jumped off the rock, dropped my cigarette on the ground, and put it out.

"What happened?" I asked him as I walked hurriedly over to them.

His jaw was tight as he growled out, "That fucking bastard Naruto."

I looked at him incredulously, because I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"N-Naruto?"

He walked into my house and disappeared from my sight. I stood their like an idiot, because I couldn't comprehend what he was telling me. Five minutes later, he walked back out, except he wasn't carrying Sasuke anymore.

"Naruto, that sick, fucking bastard. He…he raped Sasuke…" He ground out as he looked down at the ground.

I felt my stomach churn at the thought. Poor Sasuke. Itachi slumped down onto the rock, and I sat down next to him. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence, neither one of us knowing what to say next. I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped. I felt his shoulders shaking, and I heard quiet sobs coming from him.

I felt my heart throb at the sight beside me. I haven't seen Itachi cry in awhile. And fuck, I don't do good with people and their emotions. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me, patting him on the back. I felt him stiffen in shock at first, but he soon relaxed and embraced me back, and I let him cry into my chest. It angered me to see him cry, but why does it feel so damn good to hold him?


	13. Chapter 13

Garaa's POV

Today has been the weirdest day of my life, other than the time I walked in on Sakura doing it with the enemy. Seeing Itachi made my heart do this stupid flippy thing, and I can't take it. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, but this feeling…he feels so good in my arms, holding him close to me. Ten minutes had passed and his sobs were finally coming to an end.

"Suck it up already. Guys don't cry. Little boys do." I told him as I awkwardly patted him on the back. Could this get any more damn weird?! I don't hug guys. Hell, I don't hug people.

He sat up slowly, and I immediately regretted what I said when I saw his bloodshot red eyes and the dried up tears on his pale cheeks.

"Shutup." He demanded. If Itachi thinks I'm going to listen to his ass, then he better think again.

"Stop crying," I retorted lamely, " stop feeling sorry for yourself."

That was a mistake. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

"Ahhh fuck!" I yelled as it started to burn even more. I held my cheek and growled at Itachi.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I asked, because this wasn't like him. He hadn't hit me since we were little kids.

"You don't know what the hell I've been through lately. Sasuke has been raped multiple times! I couldn't stop this bastard from hurting him, Garaa. Do you know how it feels," tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes as his voice cracked, " to not be able to protect someone close to you? I've had that feeling too many times. It hurts…it hurts…"

My glare softened a little as I looked down at him. No matter how old Itachi is, he's still going to be a little boy to me. Under his tough mask, he's a mess. Even he has a breaking point. I sighed and once again swung my arm around him. If he's going to cry, then I better take him into the house at least.

I heard him gasp softly as I picked him up off the rock and carried him into the house, similar to how he had carried Sasuke inside a little while ago. I passed the room Sasuke was in and went into my bedroom. I dropped him down on the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

For awhile, the only noise that could be heard were his sobs. I didn't know what to do anymore. He feels so bad about what happened to his little brother that I don't think I can take away his pain. Neither of us said anything for awhile, and I waited for his sobs to subside. When he had stopped crying, I closed my eyes and held my head down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I could imagine the look on his face, probably with that stupid look he gets when something he thought was impossible happened.

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. Damn, I know it's not everyday I apologize but it's not the most amazing thing!

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't know…all that shit you had been going through, and I didn't know…I shouldn't have said anything."

I felt the weight on the bed shift slightly and felt hot breath on my neck. Oh god, he really wasn't going to help me out by doing this.

"It's okay. I just can't let him get hurt anymore," he whispered in my ear and held his head down, "I love him, Garaa."

My eyes widened as I turned to see Itachi's head dropped down, his beautiful locks of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"No shit you love him. He's your brother," I said, wondering why he was telling me the obvious.

"No…I mean," a deep blush crawled onto his cheeks and he looked up at me shyly, like he was ashamed, "I really…really love him."

We stared at each other for a long time. Itachi loved Sasuke? What. The. Fuck. I groaned and shook my head.

"You really are gay."

"You got a problem with that?" He retorted. I picked up a pillow and smacked him in the head with it.

"Shut your face, dumbass. Don't get all lovey dovey and shit in my house," I ordered as I looked at the wall. He's never going to return the feelings that I have for him, no matter what happens. Because he loves Sasuke. Wait, did I just say feelings?

"When hell freezes over twice and an asian rules the white house", I murmured to myself. Itachi got closer to me, and it was really starting to make my body a little uncomfortable in some places…

"What was that?" He asked. I turned my head to face him and froze, because our lips were only five centimeters apart. We both closed our eyes slowly and leaned in a little more. When my lips touched his, it felt like magic. His lips were soft and warm, and I couldn't get enough of him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me as he deepened the kiss, and I felt my dick go hard as I heard him moan.

I heard the door creak, and I immediately broke away from the kiss. I turned my head towards the door and my mouth fell open at the sight. Standing 10 feet away, with watery eyes, tousled black hair, bruises all over his body, and a look of pure shock, Sasuke looked like a beautiful mess that was dying to be touched.

"Sasuke…" I heard Itachi whisper.

Sasuke's POV

Itachi…Itachi. My eyes shot open as my breath quickened. I sat up and looked around the room, hoping that Naruto had gone. My body still felt sore, and I remembered how that man touched me. I hate him. I hope he dies or he gets raped, but he might like that so it wouldn't matter. I looked around the room for Itachi, but he wasn't there. I looked down and saw that I had one some pajamas, Itachi's old dinosaur ones. They were warm and smelled just like him.

I crawled out of the bed and walked out of the room. Where am I anyways? This place seems familiar, but I can't remember exactly where it is. I heard some noises from the room at the end of the hall, and I quickly walked towards it. Maybe Itachi was in there.

"Itachi..?" I whispered quietly, wondering if he was in there or not and afraid of what I would find. I opened the door slowly when I got no response, and my mouth fell open in shock. It's not every day I see Itachi and Garaa making out on a bed. They looked hot doing it…I wanted to crawl onto the bed and join them. Their bodies looked so warm and inviting.

I accidentally bumped the door and it creaked. Damnit, they're going to find me. Their heads quickly turned in my direction and they both were surprised to see me.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered. Garaa stared at me like he had never seen me before in my life. I looked between the two of them and a light blush crept onto my cheeks as I looked down at the floor.

"U-um…I-I didn't mean to interrupt…" I started but I didn't get to finish because Itachi enveloped me in a warm embrace and I wanted to cry. I felt his shoulders shaking and heard him sob. I hated seeing him of all people in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear as he continued to cry and hold me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I embraced him back. He was crying for me, because I have been raped by that evil bastard Naruto. He's crying because he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Mostly, I think he's crying because he thinks I'm going to hate him for life.

I glanced at Garaa, who was still sitting on the bed. He looked down at the ground and stood up, his head hanging down. He walked past us and shut the door.


	14. Author's Note 2

Hello fans. I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support and feedback. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. I checked my email tonight and when I read all of the views, it made me smile. So, I am updating the story tonight…or this morning, since it's nine minutes to one a.m.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. The comments are really helpful too. They help me figure out how I can make the story even more interesting. Thank you for all your support :D Cya.


	15. Chapter 14

Sasuke's POV

It's been three days since I woke up in the guest bedroom of Garaa's house. It's also been three days since Garaa and Itachi have talked to each other. Ever since I caught them in a heated kiss on Garaa's bed, they haven't spoken one word. The quiet is starting to get to me, and I can't take watching them not talk anymore.

Itachi walked into the room and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I sighed as I closed my eyes. He was really getting protective around me lately, like I'm a priceless glass vase that is going to break. I don't know what he's trying to protect me from, but he really needs to stop.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked me curiously, and I could feel his gaze. I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder. He was really warm, for some reason. But it felt good to be held, to know that not every guy wants to rape me.

My thoughts drifted off as I surrendered to sleep and let the darkness wash over me.

Itachi's POV

I smiled as I realized that Sasuke had fallen asleep. I know he didn't get much last night, since the noises outside were annoying him. I slid my hand through his black hair and watched him as he slept.

He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, especially when he's asleep. He looks peaceful and at ease, which calms me. I'm never letting anyone hurt him again, and I'm going to be there for him.

I closed my eyes slowly and tried not to fall asleep, but everything about this home was nice. It was quiet, comfortable, and there wasn't anyone else around the area. If there was anything that broke the peace around here, it was Garaa.

My cheeks reddened a little as the past events of a few days ago came back to me. That kiss…that kiss shouldn't have happened, but it did, and I hate to say this, but I liked it. His lips felt so nice against mine that I couldn't get enough of him, but he hasn't said a damn word to me in three days. I got off of the couch and looked down at Sasuke. Quietly, I covered him with one of the small blankets on the side and walked out of the room.

A shower sounds nice right now though, and I haven't seen Garaa in awhile so I don't think I'll have to worry about him. I walked up the stairs and threw off my sweaty shirt, which stank like hell. Then I slide off my pants and boxers, and I refuse to smell those. I walked into my room and shut the door.

Garaa's POV

The hot cascading water felt good as it ran down my back and covered my body. I wanted to wash away all this damn confusion, sadness, and that stupid feeling I have. For the past three days, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Itachi.

I leaned back against the wall and groaned. That bastard kissed me and won't say a damn word to me. I didn't do anything to him and I didn't say anything wrong. Every time I see him, that damn feeling comes back in my stomach and I don't know what to do about it. It's driving me fucking insane! It's not like I'm in love with the guy.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist then I opened the door and stepped out.

Nobody's POV

Itachi walked out of his room wearing nothing and carrying a toothbrush. Garaa walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel on his waist. Itachi accidentally bumped into Garaa's shoulder and looked up at him and said, "Sorry."

Garaa mumbled, "Yeah no problem." And they continued walking down the hall. 5…4…3…2…1… It finally hit both of them. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned around slowly. Garaa stared at Itachi with amazement as he checked him out in all his naked glory, while Itachi admired Garaa's body.

"AAAAHHHH!" They both screamed. Garaa held towel with one hand while Itachi tried to cover up with his toothbrush.

"What the fuck dumbass?! We both know your cock is too big to be hidden by a damn brush so stop trying to hide it!" Garaa yelled as his cheeks went red with embarrassment.

Itachi dropped the toothbrush and covered his dick with hands as his face went red hot and said, "S-shutup. At least mine is big! I couldn't see anything on you! It's that small, you need a magnifying glass to see it."

Garaa gave Itachi the most deadliest glare he had ever seen, and he slowly started walking towards Itachi. He dropped his towel on the floor and Itachi had to turn his head away to stop from looking.

"Does this look LITTLE to you?" He asked as he stood a few inches from him, and Itachi could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He glanced down at Garaa's dick and stared at it in awe. It was a good nine inches long, and it was long, thick and pale. The head of it was a little pink and it was standing straight up.

"_Mmm I wonder what it would feel like to grab his cock, slide it up and down his thick huge cock, suck it until he cums and watch him scream my name…" _Itachi shook his head when these thoughts crossed his mind.

Before he could say anything, a moan escaped his lips as he felt a hand slide up and down his cock. Garaa pushed him up against the wall and slid his hand up and down Itachi's dick faster and faster. Itachi's breaths started coming quicker and he arched his back against the wall as his hot white cum shot out of his cock and landed all over Garaa's stomach and slid down over his cock and balls. Garaa moaned as he looked at the beautiful sight before him.

"Turn around," he whispered to Itachi, and he followed Garaa's orders. Garaa remembered that his lube was in his room, so he took some of Itachi's cum off of his body and rubbed it all over his cock, and before Itachi knew what was happening, he felt his asshole rip and he screamed in pain and shock. Garaa slid more of his dick inside of Itachi and kept sliding in and out, not even trying to let the poor guy adjust to the new feeling. It filled Itachi up and his breaths came fast as once again he came. This caused Garaa to groan and he too came hard. As they both recovered from their orgasms, they heard a gasp of surprise, and both quickly turned their heads to find young Sasuke standing at the end of the hallway, with his hand in his pants, and in front was a wet stain.

Sasuke's POV

I hadn't seen the two of them for awhile. I went in search of them around the house, when I heard the two of them scream. Either they saw a spider or they were mad at each other. I walked down the hall to see what the problem was, but what I saw made me stop. Itachi and Garaa were standing in the hallway, naked as the day they were born. My cheeks started to get hot as I looked at their hair and their well defined chests. When my eyes settled on their cocks, I felt my cock go hard, really hard.

Their cocks were huge, thick, and they were both hard too. Did Garaa get turned on by guys? I watched as he pushed Itachi up against the wall and began sliding his hand up and down my brother's dick. When I saw Itachi cum, my hand slid inside my pants and I started masturbating. My dick was bigger than most guys my age but not as big as theirs.

When I saw Itachi turn around and face the wall, I wondered what Garaa was going to do, and when I saw him slide his thick cock into Itachi's tight little asshole, I couldn'r rake it anymore. The noises I heard them make when they both came turned me on, and I came in my pants, the hot release feeling good. I made a small gasp of surprise at my actions, and when I looked up, their eyes were on me.

Nobody's POV

Garaa slide his cock out of Itachi's asshole and they both walked over slowly to Sasuke. Itachi smiled when he saw the wet stain on his pants.

"U-um…" Sasuke started to say, but he was cut off by Garaa placing his soft lips on his, and he couldn't help but kiss back. As stuck up as the guy was, he did have a sweet side, and he was an amazing kisser too. Sasuke gasped as he felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck, trailing soft kisses down his shoulder and hands rubbing his ass.

He moaned into the kiss and with one hand grabbed Garaa's dick and in the other he grabbed Itachi's dick. Both of them gasped and looked down at him. He smirked as he got out from inbetween them and started rubbing their dicks together. They moaned, and Sasuke enjoyed looking at their dicks. He kissed both of them and then started cupping both of their balls. The guys moaned and threw their heads back, willing theirselves not to cum. Sasuke took Garaa's dick into his mouth and moaned at the taste of his pre-cum while he rubbed the head of Itachi's dick and marveled at how soft and hard it felt at the same time. He heard both of their breaths quicken and his eyes widened as he felt a hot substance shoot out of Garaa's dick and down his throat. It was a hot bitter-sweet liquid that tasted a little salty but was really good.

Itachi's dick also came but instead of down his throat, the cum traveled through his hair and down his back. He turned his head and sucked on Itachi's dick for a second, then he stood up and looked at the two older guys shyly.

Itachi looked at Garaa and at Sasuke and then whispered, "I think we all need to talk."


End file.
